


The kinky kitty  kit and others kinky stories

by Caroaimezoe



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Kink, Crossdressing, Erotic Games, F/M, Foreplay, Kinky, M/M, Master/Pet, Medical Kink, Multi, Pony Play, Sexual Roleplay, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe
Summary: The counterpoint of my dark stories. Different one-shots about particular kinks that could have Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo.Not too serious stuff.!!~~Winner in the Universal TMNT Fanfiction Competition 2017: (Mature Ballot) Funniest Lewd Comedy 1st Place; ~~!!





	1. Leonardo: The Kinky Kitty kit

**Author's Note:**

> You must see the comic NeatTea made about: https://neattea.deviantart.com/art/Kinky-kitty-kit-page-1-692429321

 

 He’d done it again!

The Righteous One, the high and mighty Leader had struck again! Raph cursed when he realized that the hideout where he kept his alcohol and cigarettes was empty. Leo had seized his supply. It was impossible for it to be someone else, because Master Splinter never entered their rooms, Donnie didn’t care what Raphael did and Mikey wasn’t suicidal enough to have fun hiding Raphael’s relaxants. Only Leo was arrogant enough to do it. Besides, it wasn't like it was the first time, nor was Raph Captain Leonardo’s first victim. Leo had seized Mikey's water pipe and porn mangas several times. In addition, he’d banned junk food. Donnie was affected too, because he’d confiscated drugs to Donnie that Raph didn’t even know about, which kept the genius awake at night and Leo also rationed Donnie’s coffee.

  
His brothers had submitted and suffered the law of Leo’s prohibition, but the motherfucker could kiss Raph's ass if he thought he was going to let himself go again. During the last month, Leo had done this about 9 times already and Raph was starting to feel dangerously irritated.

  
The dictator of purity being absent, Raph decided to get revenge. But first, he was going to recover his property, which he thought must be hidden under Leo’s mattress or in his wardrobe. And by searching his room, Raph might find something to use against Leo to teach him not to touch his stuff anymore.

  
Raph entered in the room, surprised that the door wasn't even locked. Leo was really the worst pretentious son of a bitch on Earth. He obviously thought that the "respect" that his brothers had for his authority would ensure his privacy and that no one would go into his room. Raphael laughed at that. He wasn't a sucker, like his little brothers. Leo should have known that. It was far too easy.

  
The impeccable room made him want to fuck it up, while he looked for his stash, but Raph preferred a subtler approach. While searching for his personal belongings, he wondered what he could confiscate from Leo. His meditation candles? His incense? His tea? His treatise on the art of war? The guy really had to find less annoying hobbies! Leo was so predictable, boring and insipid, Raph said to himself, while he was opening Leo’s wardrobe. Then he saw a large box.

  
“Ah ah! Gotcha, bitch!"

  
Raph opened the box, thinking that the Fearless Leader kept his stash in there, but he wasn’t prepared for what he saw.  
"No fuckin' way!" he exclaimed, eyes wide.

  
He saw a blue dildo in the box. Hooks, rope, tape, gags, stuff he'd seen in porn magazines that gave electric shocks, rings, DVD’s with evocative names like "Cockminator" and lube. Raph’s eyes bulged. It had to belong to another of his brothers, because there was no way it could belong to prim and proper Leonardo. Then Raph saw the costume that was made of leather and metal and the words "Master Leo" that were on the back of the costume, which removed any doubt about who owned the impressive collection. Raphael suddenly felt very warm, though he didn't know why. He convinced himself that this was due to the excitement of his discovery. He couldn't wait to tell Don and Mikey, so that he could laugh at the pure and righteous Leo.  
"Why does he even own such things?" It's not like Leo had a partner with whom he could have fun! Did that mean that their leader electrocuted himself and tied himself up? Raph snickered and thought that he’d give his balls to see that.

  
He discovered a package underneath called "Kinky Kitty kit: how to train your favorite kitty.” Raph opened it and his smile died. There were other sexual objects of the same fetish type inside. A cat mask, handcuffs with feline print, a cat-type whip of nine tails and a collar attached to a leash. It wasn’t the nature of the objects that troubled Raphael, but their color. Everything was scarlet red. He felt immense dread, but the worst was to come and it would eradicate his doubt and hope that the red was only a coincidence. It was a medallion with the name Raphie engraved on it and it was attached to the collar of Master Leonardo's pet. He hurriedly closed the box, totally forgetting why he’d come there in the first place.

Raphael would have stayed in his room for ever if he could, but a few hours later, he had to leave it to dine with his brothers. He’d wondered if the whole thing wasn’t just one of Leo's machinations. A psychological game to weaken the opponent's morale? He felt the collar tighten on his neck, preventing him from breathing, as a handful of iron was pulling on the leash, submitting it, while his brother behind him ... Nauseous and nervous he spilled his soda a minute later. When Leo offered him another one, Raph replied, as he avoided his brother’s eyes, that he wasn’t thirsty.

  
"Raph,” Leo said. “Are you sulking, because I took your beers and your cigarettes?” Leo asked. “No need to look for them. I threw everything into the tank. I don't know when you're going to learn your lesson! I don't want this here. The punishment will be more severe next time, so don’t test me.”

  
Tamed, Raph nodded. He had a new respect for Leonardo and he’d never disobey him again. The heat in his lower abdomen pooled again and Raph blinked, unable to stop thinking about the image of the feline. Or maybe he wouldn’t be obedient, just so he’d know what punishment Leo had in mind to train his kitty.

 

* * *


	2. Michelangelo:  My little pony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Kinky kitty kit

Raphael was breathing better after a stifling three weeks. Since his discovery in Leo's room, he had had an irreproachable behavior. Despite everything, Leo had put a pack of cigarettes under his nose, claiming to have found it in his room. That couldn't be true. Someone, perhaps Leo himself, had put it there, so they could accuse him of it. He had to ask if he could take a lie detector test of Donnie’s, so that he could pass it and Leo would then have to drop the case.  
Maybe Leo wanted to punish him so badly, he didn’t mind cheating.

No. That was too fucked-up to be true.

But since then, he’d become paranoid, imagining that cameras, like Big Brother, were spying on him. He hadn't smoked, drunk, sworn or even masturbated in three fucking weeks. It was slowly driving him to the breaking point.

By some miracle, Usagi had asked for help from Donnie and Leo for a mission and with Fearless in another dimension, it seemed to Raph that he’d be on holiday. He’d no longer be afraid of being tamed and leashed with a red kitty mask and licking Leo’s feet.

Leo had left a long list of rules. Don't drink, don't smoke, don't do drugs don't watch porn movies (the hypocritical bastard), eat your vegetables and a damn midnight curfew, as if Raph was a 6-year-old.  
The funny thing was that Mikey was supposed to watch him. What a babysitter! Was it some kind of joke?  
Mikey was childish and easy to bully. As soon as Leo had left, Raphael had decided to make his own laws. He’d been quiet for too long under the threat of the kinky kitty kat’s whip. With Leo gone, he had no master to fear!

He’d monopolized the television and the X-BOX, despite Mikey’s complaint. The younger mutant had threatened to complain to the leader, as soon as he returned, Raph had laughed at him, saying that he hadn’t violated any of Leonardo's rules. Mikey had gone off sulking to his room.  
It was almost midnight now. Raph, who was finishing Mikey's Neapolitan ice cream, knew that he had to go to sleep. He didn't want to be caught awake after midnight and he knew that Michelangelo had a reason to be mad at him.  
Mikey emerged from his room, but he wasn’t angry when he saw his empty ice cream container. Instead, he looked like a cat, which’d just eaten a canary, a wide grin upon his face.

"Ya have nothin' to say, kid. It’s not midnight yet,” Raphael said.

"Of course, Raph. You’ve respected all the rules for not being Leonardo's kitty, “Mikey replied with a sweet smile.

Raphael turned pale. “What are you talking about?”

"Haven't you noticed that Leo's rule sheet had two sides?" Mikey asked, smiling.

Raphael said nothing, stunned. On the other side was written that one would be punished after two offenses.

Mikey handed the sheet to Raph. The other side was also written in Leo’s neat handwriting with the words, _'Share the TV fairly and don't eat all of Mikey ice cream.'_ But that wasn't all.

If Raphael offended twice, Leo would punish him on his return. If he offended Mikey’s code, Mikey would immediately punish him, but Raph, who’d violated both of their codes, would be punished only once. He would have to choose between Mikey or Leo’s punishment. Mikey smiled, as he pointed that out to him.

"Cool, dude,” Mikey exclaimed, with a smug smirk. “You have a choice! It's midnight now and you didn’t finish your fries at dinner. It’s two offenses of Leo’s code.”

"Fuck ya! Fries aren't damn vegetables,” Raph snapped anxiously.

Mikey shrugged. “They’re made of potatoes, duh! So what punishment do you prefer? Mine or the Fearless Leader's one?”

Raph sweated and imagined Leo's vengeance. Mikey was a brat with a weird imagination, but he didn’t have Leo’s perverted and twisted mind.

"Okay, Mikey, yers. What did ya want? Make me eat earthworms," Raph replied, trying to hide his fear.

Mikey beamed like he was expecting his answer. “No. I’m not as childish, as you think. You see, Leo and I both love toys and pets.”

He handed a bag at a stunned Raph and said, “I’d rather have asked you if you wanted to be a kitty or a pony. Leo prefers the 'cat', which is calm, noble and arrogant. Just like him. I prefer a pony, which is more fun and energetic. Don't you think so? Kitty’s are so 'been there, done that, got the T-shirt'. Madonna killed the style in the '90’s, but pony play’s so hot." Mikey’s eyes were full of hunger and desire, as he added, “Sorry, bro. The mask’s black. Red was unavailable.”  
Raphael, wide-eyed and flushed, retreated at the sight of the pony mask, the bit and the whip, his bravado gone, but the worst was to come.

"Have you seen this? This anal plug’s made with real horsehair, but no animals have suffered. I swear. Leo’s against animal testing, you know," the younger mutant said, shrugging matter-of-factly and pulling out his T-phone.  
Mikey held the accessories, approached him and said, “Don't be shy, Raphie. Right now in Usagi’s dimension, Donnie probably didn’t respect the ban on his coffee or technology either. Leo promised a photo of him dressed in his purple kinky kitty kit outfit in exchange for one of my little pony.”


	3. Raphael: Latin Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accent kink.

One of the leader’s attributes that Raph envied was the ability to get out of their dark, nauseating sewers and for him to see the world, beyond even their familiar skyscrapers’ horizon. But he didn’t understand why only Leo had the privilege. Traveling had to make him a better ninja and a better leader. Leo was already the best, so what was the point of enhancing what was already flawless? It was as ridiculous as a chicken noodle soup with an improved flavor, but still tasting the same! What was the point of trying to change a winning recipe? Leo had returned from Japan, as perfect as when he’d left, except for one really annoying detail that grated on Raphael and his ears. His older brother had a pronounced Japanese accent, which he’d kept for three long weeks. To his shame, every time his brother opened his mouth, he imagined fucking him dressed as a Japanese schoolgirl. He’d blamed it on the hentai marathon that his younger brothers had watched during the absence of the big censor. He was certain that it had fucked with his mind, but neither Don nor Mikey seemed troubled by Leo's accent. It had been hellish for those three weeks, Then Leo had started talking normally and everything was back to normal. Raph thought it must have coincided with a hormonal surge.

A year later, Splinter sent Leonardo away, again. Raphael, to his astonishment, had found Leonardo's absence difficult to bear. Two years later, he was back and Raph wished he’d never left the Amazon jungle, because he’d returned with a very heavy-and terribly sensual-Spanish accent. Raph felt, like he’d done three years earlier, chills and warmth in his groin, but it seemed like it was a hundred times worse.  
The visions that Raph had, while he was sitting in the living room with his family, listening to the long travel stories, refused to be translated into real thoughts. It wasn’t fantasies. Raph repeated to himself, sweat beading on his forehead. His body was extremely tense, so that his real trouble and his raging hard-on wouldn’t be detected. No. He didn’t harbor fantasies about his boring older brother. It was only going to last for a while, he reassured himself, and Leo would lose that stupid accent and everything would be like before, just as it had happened the previous time.

When Raph didn’t understand a phenomenon, the source of an emotion, or he couldn’t fully control what was annoying him, the first avenue was anger. When Mikey, the troublemaker, said that Leo's exotic accent was for pleasing women and that he wanted to learn that language, Raph exploded, “Learn hygiene before learning a second language!”

  
But, Leonardo opened his little Spanish school every afternoon from 2 p.m. to 4 p.m.

  
Although Raph went out every afternoon, he couldn’t escape. Leo, who wasn’t talkative by nature, now was, probably because he missed his brothers. In addition, Mikey broke his Spanish on every occasion. He’d given himself the mission of commenting aloud in both languages, which forced Leo to correct his pronunciation at any time.

  
A month passed and Leo still hadn’t lost his damn accent and Raph’s nerves grew twitchier and more on edge every day. Leo had tried to include him in his little lessons, but Raph had been very refractory. Moreover, he didn’t know if it was the effect of his unbridled imagination, but it seemed to him that when Leo spoke to him, his accent was even more pronounced. Leo sometimes used parts of complete sentences in Spanish, which he didn’t do with his other brothers.  
Raph, as a derivative, had been shamed for many hours a day listening to Hispanic porn, with headphones of course, so that the whole den wouldn’t be aware of his new field of interest in South American culture.

  
Then he realized that he had a kind of fetish for accents, but this one had to be perfect. Mikey's and Donnie's efforts were pathetic, while everything flowed naturally from jade lips. He was so troubled that after his ears, his eyes started to notice details. Leo's skin had tanned slightly in the sun and his stretched eyes had become the same blue as a postcard lagoon. His approach was both more confident and more nonchalant, like that of the jaguar pacing his hunting ground. Raph had never noticed Leonardo's tongue, but pronouncing the foreign words, the pink muscle, moved provocatively, exciting Raph, who wanted to caress it with his own. The temptation was so strong that Raph, who’d avoided him since his return, now wished to not be around him at all.

  
One evening when Raph had stayed longer than usual at Casey’s, the "Latin lover" was waiting for him.

  
Leonardo looked hurt and with an even more pronounced accent than usual, he began a litany that in Raph's feverish mind resembled that of someone approaching climax. Maybe he was listening to too much porn related to Leo's comings and goings? A good homecoming with American porn like "Debby Does Dallas" would surely be better for his psychological balance.

  
“Raphael, Muy rompes el corazón ...”

  
This made the effect of a discharge at Raph. He hadn’t listened to anything that came before or after, too hypnotized by the labial movements and the sound of Leo's voice. He had no idea of the meaning of the words, but he’d heard in one of his videos. If Raph wasn’t good at linguistics, he had a hearing memory. Sensei had their ears choked enough with "yame" and other Japanese words. He could associate a sound with an action. After the word corazón, the two lovers had kissed. Well, one had then happily given the other a blowjob, so Raphael had no idea what the exact nature of Leo's request was. Because for him "corazón" sounded well enough to say "fuck me to death on the floor now" or "kiss me to lose my breath" or just a word of encouragement like "Go, baby. Take me to the bottom of your throat until you choke” Well, “corazón "was much shorter than all these expressions, but what was certain was that it meant sex. Strong, wild and passionate sex.

  
Leo seemed to be waiting for an answer and Raph, confident, with all the good cultural references he had with his knowledge of the Spanish language, attacked Leo’s lips, grabbing his ass.  
Proud of his linguistic progress, doubly more deserving than Don and Mikey, because he was self-taught, Raph realized that his translation must be accurate, because Leo responded with ardor after a moment of hesitation.  
When he’d finished ravaging the mouth that had caused him to fantasize for a month, he stepped back and proudly said, “You see now that I didn’t need your ridiculous lessons to become bilingual?”

  
"Oh, I see," Leo murmured. “You’re a very good student. I can give you private lessons for advanced students. I’ve learned a lot of things in my travelling.”

  
Raphael had never been an enthusiastic student. It was, however, with the conviction of a nerd, at a scientific congress that he followed Leo into his room.

  
The next morning, Raph found himself cramped in his brother's bed.

  
“Raphael, hurry up, we've been lazy for long enough.”

 

  
Hearing the usual voice, Raph was dumbfounded and said, “Leo? Where the fuck is your damn Spanish accent?”

  
“I got tired of it. My experience is conclusive.”

  
“What do you fucking mean?” Raph snapped angrily, fearing to understand.

  
“I noticed that when I returned, you remained conciliatory with me, which you usually aren’t. As soon as I lost my Japanese accent, you were a hot head again. You also know that Donnie keeps track of everything we download on our laptops, because we share all our data. In short, Donnie has correlated my travel returns with your interests in pornography. Since I arrived home, you’ve downloaded more than one hundred gay Spanish movies. Similarly, you did the same thing when I came back from Japan, but Japanese erotic films. During my absence, it was the Eastern European films with female partners that you were interested in. The very evening of my return you changed the register with the film named "Latin lover". I wanted to see if there was indeed a link between my way of speaking, your submission and your sexual interests.”

  
Raph said nothing, absolutely ashamed that people knew what he’d done. His life hadn’t been as private as he’d thought.

  
"But you know, if that's what you need, I can do it again,” Leo continued, resuming his accent and then kissing Raph. “You just have to tell me what turns you on. We can even avoid traveling expenses,” Leo added in a thick Slav accent. “Do you know that there are more than six thousand languages?” Leo said, switching to a French accent. “I’m very skilled with my tongue. Figuratively and literally. It opens up a huge world of possibilities for us.”


	4. Dr. FeelGood part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donatello had not graduated from medical school and knew even less about psychology. He had a lab coat, goggles, and good will. He liked to fix things. What could he do when his three brothers needed help with some mental health issues?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a silly story, but maybe someone would enjoy it!  
> Not related to Kinky kitty kit. It's just another kinky story about sexual roleplay

Donnie was a scientist, but essentially an engineer. Of course, when the services of a doctor were required, he was the only alternative. Administering an anesthetic, mending a dislocated shoulder, stitching up a stab wound was Dr. Don’s responsibility. In fact, everything that was physical, Donnie could manage, but he wasn’t a psychologist.

Although Donnie listened sympathetically to his brothers' problems and was never judgmental, he regretted not having more mental health skills to help them more effectively. He’d been regularly taking notes, since the previous year, on each of them, according to their confidence, the testimonies of his other brothers or his own observations.

Donnie was reading the notes of his three brothers’ files. He took the orange file of his patient, who was the most obvious and the least dramatic.

  _Concentration problem, hyperactivity, impulsivity._ Mikey complained more about his problems, but he’d been severely injured or punished by Sensei and Leo for his attention issues. Living in the sewers, Donnie didn’t have access to drugs like Concerta or Ritalin to help Mikey. He wasn’t equipped to make them, he didn’t have the money to buy them and he was too moralistic to steal them (well, Leo was). He had to find another more solution within his reach and with the ingredients he had, meaning some beaker, and mutagen.

He wanted to support Mikey so much.

He sighed and picked up the second file, which was thicker. The red one.

_Unstable and intense interpersonal relations characterized by an alternation between the extremes of idealization and devaluation (Eg. Alternating between saying Leo’s a god and an asshole)_

_Impulsivity and self-destructive behavior: (e.g. addiction, dangerous driving)_

_Emotional instability caused by a marked reactivity of mood_

_Chronic feelings of emptiness. (Eg. need strong feelings)_

_Inadequate and intense anger (eg. frequent mood swings, constant anger, recurring fights)._

_Passive Ideas of Persecution (Eg. Believes Leo hates Him)_

Donnie had done his research, and, thanks to Google and Wikipedia,  it seemed that Raph was suffering from borderline personality disorder. Once again, he realized that Raphael's condition required psychotherapy and medication. He had neither the skills nor the means to effectively help him.

Raphael’s distress pierced his heart. His pain was obvious 100,000 miles away. He had to help him before he became like... Leo.

With a lump in his throat and his hand trembling, Donnie picked up the blue folder.

He didn’t have the strength to open it. In any case, he knew what the file contained, which he’d noted was a disorder, and was panicked by Leo's condition.

_-Panic attack_

_-Feeling of suffocation, choking._

_-Nightmares_

_-Palpitation_

_-Insomnia_

_-Loss of appetite_

_\- Tense attitude_

_-Irritability_

_-Disproportionate inquisitiveness (Paranoia)_

- _Altered feelings._

_-Cracking under stress_

_-Pessimistic_

_-Loss of interest in the activities he loved, except training._

_-Lack of self-esteem (continuously doubts)_

_-Self-Harming_

_..._

_Suicide attempt_

_Diagnosis: generalized anxiety disorder and depression._

Yes. That was his diagnosis and Donnie felt responsible. He was the only medical resource of their family and his brothers relied on him. That night, a few days earlier, had been a disaster. They’d been at TCRI's premises, because Donnie needed a new centrifuge and wanted to check the computers for a copy of the Kraang's' plans. While Donnie, protected by Raph, copied the data to his USB drive, Mikey had mistakenly fallen, causing noise, which had attracted the Kraang's' attention to him.

Leo, listening only to his courage, had rushed in front of him to divert attention to him. Mikey, whose mission was to hang the juicer, couldn’t remember why he was there. Raph seeing Leo in danger also forgot about the mission and let Donnie go, unprotected and uncovered. The Kraangs quickly surrounded him and he had to give up the USB stick, because he was too busy protecting himself.

Everyone had ended up seriously hurt and had blamed the others. Leo blamed Raph for abandoning Donnie and Raph blamed Mikey for his inattention and Leo for his self-destructive behavior and lack of leadership skills. Thereupon Leo had pointed out what Raphael had done wrong and they’d been at each other’s throats. Then, Mikey had slipped off of the roof on the way back, because he was distracted. He’d clung to his closest sibling, causing Leo to fall with him. Mikey instinctively used the chain of his nunchaku, but Leo hadn’t had that luck and had fallen three floors. Donnie had had to use all of his physical and verbal resources to convince Raphael not to pummel Mikey.

Donnie had undressed Leo and helped him to lay down, so he was more at ease. He and Raphael had then been shocked when they’d seen the numerous cuts on the leader’s wrists, until then hidden by the beige wristband. Fortunately, Mikey hadn’t noticed, his attention elsewhere.  Donnie had decided to bandage again Leo’s wrists for Mikey’s sake.

Leo blamed himself for the mishap when he woke up. Raphael had been furious and had exploded, which had made Leo open his eyes. He irately told Leo to stop protecting Mikey’s feelings and to admit he was a dead weight on their team, as well as a danger. Mikey had sobbed and left the room. Leo had demanded that Raphael apologize. Raphael had refused, continuing to insist that Leo could have died and it’d have been Mikey’s fault.

Leo had dryly retorted, “Maybe that’s what I wanted.”

It immediately silenced Raphael, who hadn’t spoken to Leo since. The next morning, very early, the leader entered the lab asking Donnie if he had medicine for Mikey’s “problem” because he was afraid that Mikey would land up in severe danger or would cause great trouble if something happened to him.

Donnie was tormented. The “in case something happens to me” from the leader, had reduced his soul to ashes. He’d promised Leo that he’d find a “cure” for Mikey. Then a tearful Mikey came to see Don, saying that he thought “Raphie” wasn’t doing well. In fact, no one knew his whereabouts.  Mikey had asked Don if he could give Raph the happy pills the housewives on Splinter’s soaps took, because “Raphie” being very emotional, could decide to do “something stupid”. A shocked Donnie had vowed he would.

Raphael had returned two days later, which had been the day before, and of course had asked Donnie to do everything in his power to help “Fearless”, who hadn’t been himself since Splinter’s departure.

Donnie held the three folders not know where to start. The relationships between his brothers were complex. The well-being of each of them dependent on the other family members. None of them could be fully happy without the others being okay. Mikey’s case seemed to be the least urgent and the easiest, because he had no morbid thoughts. Mikey’s progress would bring Leo out of his lethargy and that’d diminish Raphael’s aggression.

Donnie spent the day reading about attention deficit hyperactivity disorder. All of the sites proposed using homeopathic shit or drugs that were impossible for Donnie to get.

It was as a last resort that he clicked on a link that announced: _"How I healed my husband of his ADHD."_

The lady in question had absolutely no medical skills or even syntax, Donnie noticed, but she could communicate her enthusiasm. Her husband was now less likely to forget to put the milk away or to pick up the kids after their softball game. Don was so dept in distress that he thought that was indeed a significant accomplishment. He read the method, eager to cling at any hope. The woman regularly gave her husband a blow job when he played "Halo." She swallowed if he was successful at the game.

Donnie blinked. Had he read what he’d read? It was the stupidest thing he’d ever read. Halo was one of Mikey’s favorite games and one of the few things he could focus on. How could he distract Mikey from the one thing he could focus on? Donnie laughed mirthlessly. He didn’t know if he’d had too much coffee, but he thought it was worth trying. He didn’t have the funds or chemical resources, but he had a mouth.

Donnie didn’t know anything about blow jobs. Of course, he knew about their existence and had fantasized about receiving one, but he’d never that it would occur with him in the same room. Above all, don’t give one to somebody. In fact, Donnie had never thought about sex, believing that it was just as impossible to attain as immortality. No humans wanting them, the only specimens of his kind were his own brothers and Don had more to think about their problems than their last in the past few months. He didn’t have a problem blowing his younger brother. Mikey had reached sexual majority and was able to defend himself. Donnie was one of only three possible partners and would stop if it displeased the youngest. No harm could come from this little experience. After all, it’d worked for Sheila from San Antonio, Texas.

After half an hour of study on the subject, on the most sensitive parts and after watching some videos to get in the mood, he put on his lab coat to look more serious and called Mikey, for a medical appointment. Compliant, Mikey followed.

He explained to the youngest that he was going to undertake behavioral therapy with rewards as feedback. He set up Mikey’s game on the television of the lab, and got onto his knees, as an astonished Mikey watched him.

“You have to let me do it. It’s experimental, but a great Texas scientist’s established a correlation between oral pleasure and concentration. Mikey, do you know what an orgasm is?”

Mikey only nodded, too flabbergasted to speak.

“Well, what I will ask you it's not painful, don't worry. You have to play a level of Halo. You must pass it, despite the stimulation I’m going to give you. I don’t think you’ll be able to pass a level and maintain your orgasm at the same time today, but let’s try.”

Mikey grabbed his game controller and pressed start. Then Donnie started licking the opening in the bottom of his plastron. Mikey’s body tensed with anticipation.

“Mikey, I’ve barely started,” Donnie lectured. “Focus!”

“I don’t know, Don. You’re my brother and I…. It bothers me.”

“Call me doctor and act like it’s a real medical appointment. I’m your therapist and not your brother. I’m in doctor mode when I’m wearing my lab coat and goggles, okay?”

Mikey, tense, biting his lip and desperately staring at the television screen as if salvation could come out of it, nodded.

Mikey’s already mid hard cock was out after a few moments. Donnie resolutely, but gently, took it into his mouth, trying to make the experience as pleasant as possible for his edgy brother.

Mikey, quivering by the effort to stay still, moaned, “Ah, doctor….” 

That title caused warmth to pool in Donnie’s lower abdomen and he put more conviction into his sucking.

Still holding the joystick, Mikey grabbed Donnie's head with both hands and gyrated his pelvis.

Despite the heat that began to rise in him against his will, Donatello remembered his role and looked up at his younger brother.

“M. Hamato, you must focus. I’ll stop if you resist your treatment.”

His eyes glazed over in pleasure and still biting his lip, Mikey shuddered reluctantly and looked at his game.

“You won’t reach orgasm until you’ve finished your level. Is that clear? I’ll stop if you die during this game. I’ll swallow if you complete the level.”

Mikey looked at Donnie, his eyes wide. Then his face took on a resolute expression, absolutely out of his character.

To help Mikey still achieve his goal, because a mission in Halo lasted about thirty minutes and it was after all his first blowjob, Don alternated his movements. He sucked, licked, bit, alternated his pace and sometimes he only used his wrist so his sore jaw could rest.

Don looked at his brother, who was sweating profusely. Never had the youngest put so much effort into something. To his surprise, he was so excited that he didn’t think he could carry out his threat if Mikey was killed in Hallo. Donnie’s own cock was erect, its veins pulsating under his lab coat. He didn’t know how long it would take.

Mikey finished the game with a relieved sigh and dropped the joystick, so he could rest his hands behind Donnie’s head.

“Ah, Doctor. It’s coming…”

Donnie wouldn’t have drunk a gallon of fresh water after three days in Death Valley with so much pleasure. He enjoyed it probably as much as Mikey. The roleplay seemed to have turned him on. It was a fact that he didn't know about himself, until then. 

He tried to calm his breathing and to control the trembling of his voice by washing his hands when it was all over.

“Mr. Hamato, you’ve responded very well to the treatment. I’m proud of your efforts."

Mikey, uncertain, breathless and his cheeks still flushed, stammered, “I’m cured? I won't mess up the missions anymore?"

“No. This treatment’s a long-term. It sometimes takes weeks to see the results,” Don said.

“How? So we’ll do it again?” Mikey asked, hesitant, trying to hide his eagerness.

“Of course. The results aren’t conclusive enough. We’ll have to gradually increase the dose of the stimulation. Unless you’re against the treatment. Are you?”

Mikey shook his head.

A week later, Donnie proudly told Leo and Raph that Mikey’s concentration test results had increased by 30 points, which he had to pass twice a year and which he’d failed the previous two years.

Leo smiled and thanked Donnie for his good care. Raphael’s face was neutral and he just waved his hand.

Donnie frowned. He’d be his next patient. Leo seemed a little comforted and therefore less at risk to commit a suicide attempt.. But first, he was going to email Sheila, from Texas.

 


	5. Raph: Emoticon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No link with the other one-shots.

Although the pretzel stuck in the back of his throat threatened to choke him, coughing, Raphael reread the text that he had just received

_'Raph, I need you, you have to come back quickly. I can't feel my wrist right anymore. I'm all stiff and wet. Bring some lube with you, it's so tight. Hurry!'_

And there, an emoticon of a heart was burning into Raph's retinas, making the message unmistakable.

Raph took a large swig of Corona. When the pretzel finally passed, he was still out of breath.

Casey woke him from his daydream.

"Yo Raph, bad news?"

Without answering, Raph glanced over at him.

He had spent the evening eating pretzels, drinking beer and smoking with Casey watching the championship. To hell with this boxing fight. Leo was waiting for him. Never in his wildest fantasies had he hoped to receive such a message from his rigid older brother. Especially since they had met Karai, who occupied all the intimate thoughts of the leader in blue. But maybe he was wrong about that. The message was addressed to Raph. There could not be an error in the recipient. It could not be a joke from Mikey, who was not at the lair, but out skating with his friend the gecko. Donnie was at some nerd thing with April. Leo home alone, and this message came from his cell phone. It was true! Anxiety took over Raphael. Leonardo had a delicate nature and couldn't stand bad odors. He had to shower, and quickly ...

"Yeah, it's a damn emergency. I'll take a shower here first, and I'll leave."

Casey was astonished. It's needed Godzilla walking through the Bronx to tear Raph away from beer and a championship.

"Da fuck, dude? If ya got enough time that you can take a shower, you probably have time to see the rest of the championship!"

Raph shook his head stubbornly.

"No, shithead! It's Leo! You know that if he catches me smelling like cigarettes, I'll do push-ups on a wooden board all night long!"

Casey muttered something about Leo letting others live and living a little himself, but Raph didn’t wait to listen. As the shower was running, he rummaged through all the bathroom drawers, looking for something that might be used as lube. He found nothing. Cursing, he took a shower as efficiently and quickly as possible.

Five minutes later, subtly, Raphael entered the lover's bedroom. He opened the bedside table drawer and put his hands on something better than he could have hoped:

Anal lube, cherry flavored.

As Raph climbed out of the window, refusing to go through the living room and face the questions of his human friend, Leonardo’s ringtone sounded. Shit, Casey should not hear about this!

On the roof, finally, he answered, and a strained voice was heard.

"Raph ... I can't stand it anymore. It's up between my thighs and I can't get any relief ... Are you near? If not, I'll text Mikey or Donnie. I need someone strong, to have a good shot at this, but ..."

"Fearless! I'm 5 minutes away ... hang on ... I have ... everything we need!"

He was actually twenty minutes away, but he did not want Leo to call Mikey or Donnie. As if his two dummies could fill Leonardo like he could! While running, he remembered the basics he knew. He had seen several pornos in his life. None of the actors seemed to have had any pain due to the experience or editing, but he had read that it was painful. He did not know who would go where, but he did not want to hurt his brother, who, to his knowledge, had no experience. Raph looked for practical advice on his search engine, while looking straight ahead so as not to fall into the void or run into a chimney. He wondered about this sudden lust of his brother. Donnie had been talking about possible "seasons" for them in the spring, but they were 18 years old now without having experienced any, and besides, it was winter. 

Anyway, who cares the reason! He won't lost an opportunity that he was waiting for years as strongly he was denying it when someone teased him about how Leo could crawn under his skin.

While still running, he finally found a blog 'Ask Shella' who had published an article on the preparation for sodomy. After pausing to quickly skim it, Raph noticed that he had arrived in front of the manhole and that his boner was surely visible from the Empire State Building.

As soon as he arrived at the lair, he looked for Leo.

"Raph? Is it finally you? I'm in the bathroom! Come quickly!"

Raphael did not understand why Leo was there rather than in bed, but he pushed open the door anyway and froze in front of the show.

Leo was standing on the toilet, his right hand stuck in a sewer pipe, dripping with sewage water.

Raph blinked and remained motionless as a statue of salt.

"Why…." he could not finish. Disappointment struck him at the speed of a train, as he finally understood Leo's message.

"Raph! It's been almost an hour I've been stuck here! I dropped something important in the sink ... I wanted to get it back; I opened the pipe, I put my hand and here ... I know, you can laugh, but after pulling me out of there... Did you bring lube?"

"The ... the heart emoticon!" Raphael suddenly remembered. Without this fucking emoticon, he would not be there, like an idiot, with a deflated erection.

"I typed with the left hand! I'm ambidextrous, but our fingers are so big for the keyboard. I hit the wrong key. I didn't think it was necessary for me to send you a text message to tell you it was an accident. Since when fo I send hearts to my brothers? It was obvious it wasn't on purpose!" Leo protested, impatiently.

Raph was not happy, not happy at all. But to demonstrate his disappointment would be a hundred times worse. As usual, he hid his feelings under contempt.

"And what have you lost that was so precious, Fearless Leader?” he sneered.

Leo blushed.

"An earring from Karai, which I uh ... picked up during our last fight. I want to return it to her!"

The green pupils took a complete turn to express their exasperation, while his heart disintegrated even more. But he forgot his pain when, to his great embarrassment, Leo asked him, stunned:

"Cherry flavored anal lube? Why not just plain Vaseline?"

He blinked at the unusual embarrassment of his brother and the realization hit him.

"Raph? What exactly did you understand from my message?"


	6. Dr.Feelgood part 2. Raph's therapy

Donnie read the email he had received. It was actually the fifth time he had read it, but Don could not believe it.  
  
_Dear Donnie,_ _  
_ _Your brother is 18 years old and had no girlfriend. He only needs to get laid. Forget scholarly names of illnesses: it's just sexual frustration. Here is a link to a step-by-step video about how to have a great first time. Did you know that I now have my own erotic toy shop online?_ _  
_ _Hugs,_ _  
_ _Sheila_  
  
Donnie mentally scolded himself. Was he really listening to the advice of a Texas nymphomaniac to heal his brothers? Ok, it had worked for Mikey, but Michelangelo's problems were trivial compared to Raphael's. His immediate elder was coming back completely drunk from playing vigilante every day. Since "the TCRI incident," Raphael was avoiding Leo like the plague, adding another layer to the tension between them. He went going topside each night, coming home smelling of spilled booze and spilled blood.  
This evening, Leo was determinedly waiting for him, only pretending to watch a movie with his siblings. Don could tell that Leo was itching to have an argument with Raph and get his point across.

Donnie had tried to reason with Leo, explaining that an argument with Raphael in this intoxicated state could only end badly, but the "Fearless Leader" had brushed off his advice. Raphael hated when Leonardo lectured him, and his level of drunkenness would make him even less patient than usual.

“Raphael! You aren’t acting reasonably. You can’t control yourself anymore! You spend your evenings binge-drinking and then risk your life beating up thugs while completely wasted! What kind of role model are you for our younger brothers? Especially Michelangelo! You will end up killing yourself at this rate!” the leader scolded.

Raphael, whose face had first assumed features of exasperation and then hatred, had sneered:

"So what? You can have a death wish and I can't?"

With a squeal of terror, Mikey moved closer to Donnie, knowing very well that a violent fight was incoming. Leo and Raph were once again rolling around on the floor, beating each other up, even biting in a completely uncontrolled rage. Donnie had never seen such a brutal fight between them before. He reassured Mikey, then went and asked Sheila for advice, as ridiculous as that was.

Donnie chewed his nails. He did not believe that sexual frustration could explain the self-destructive rampage that was Raphael. Besides, he had to admit it, he was afraid of Raphael now. Treating him could end badly. Mikey, pure, innocent and confident, had been relaxed and permissive, enjoying what Donnie had offered without questioning it. But Raphael's personality was much less compliant. He was a lonely alpha wolf. A move misplaced or made too soon, and Donnie would end up punched square in the jaws. He did not have Leo’s courage, who daily faced their brother’s surges of rage, fearing no blows. Just having Raphael sit in the lab would be difficult. Raphael did not listen or obey anyone. Leonardo had sometimes been a lever to move Raphael, the only being from whom he sometimes took directions, but Mikey and he weren’t that lucky or brave.

But Donnie knew his brothers' weaknesses. Raphael was competitive. He adored being the best and overshadowing the others. Leo's admiration or even mere recognition was pure gold to Raph, who loved to humiliate his elder. The rare moment when Raph laughed sincerely was when the younger ones were mocking their big brother. On the other hand, the jokes couldn’t be too cruel. Despite his irascibility, Raphael remained a fierce protector of the leader in blue and had already hit Mikey for a joke about Leo needing to get laid.

Donnie braced himself and knocked on the door.

"Fuck ya, Leo, I don’t want to talk to yer shit talking mouth”

"It's not Leo, and he didn’t send me,” Don sighed, apprehensive that Raph was already aggressive. “Well, at least not directly. Leonardo and I made a bet about you and Mikey, and who will perform the best over a testing period.”

“Pfft. What, does Fearless think that brat can do better than me?”

Donnie came in, staring at Raphael. One foot dangling from his hammock, he stared at the ceiling bitterly.

“In fact, it's exactly the opposite, Raph. Leo thinks you'll have better results than Mikey.”  
Raphael, distrustful, straightened up in his hammock. "Ah ah! He took the bait," thought Donnie.

"You see, I've been treating Mikey for two weeks. He improved a lot. His average results during my concentration tests improved up to between 60 and 65%. It's not that much, but he was barely scoring 30% a few months ago. If he progresses a bit more we can go back out on a mission.” Don explained, with an enthusiasm he hoped was convincing, “Leo agreed to return to the surface with us when Mikey gets 75%. But he also wants you to have a 75% result in my assessment of your anger management. He claims you'll reach this goal before Mikey reaches his. At the last result of your complete tests, 18 months ago, you were at 15%. You even hit me before the first question. Mikey is already at 60%, so I think he's more likely to win than you, even if Leo believes the opposite.”

All of this seemed to disconcert the hothead deeply.

“Fearless really believes that I can win?”, he asked again, still uncertain, biting his lips.  
  
Don smiled with confidence.

“Of course. He has a lot of faith in you.”

“Well,” Raph replied slowly, still suspicious,”what is this challenge about? I mean, what does the winner get?”

Donatello smirked, but tried to hide it to not spoil everything. Raph wasn’t eager, but he was listening, and that was already something.

“Leo will restart the patrols with the winner only, while the others stay on the bench. If Mikey wins, Leo promised to tell me all his sexual fantasies. You imagine that there must be something to laugh about!” Don explained with a snicker. “Maybe we will know if he has a real thing about blades, like we’ve been joking for years.”

Raph shook his head:

“Fearless has no sexual fantasies, blades or not. Ya got fooled. But hey, going topside without Mikey or you to slow me down sounds good to me. So, what is this treatment? Is it electro shock, or something like in that Jack Nicholson movie?” he asked, worried behind his usual bravado.  
Donatello didn’t even hesitate. He was too desperate for that. Sheila’s advice was his only hope.

“Not at all. No coercion or pain. Actually, I use a behavioral therapy with reward feedback. It’s worked very well on Mikey, as you know, but I personalize my treatment to each of my patients. If you are ready, we can start immediately. It’s up to you. You can wait and let Mikey get ahead of you, and then Leo will lose our bet.”

Raph shrugged but stood up and followed. In the lab, after Don locked the door and turned the soundproofing on, Donnie dressed in his lab coat and his glasses and turned toward his brother with his most clinical voice.

“Mr. Hamato. I am Dr. Donald FeelGood. A colleague from Texas sent me your file. Having chosen a case similar to yours as a thesis subject, she referred you to me for treatment. Your older brother is dying of worry for you and begged me to see you. So, sit down, please.”

Raphael, his eyes wide in the face of this circus, so foreign to Donnie's usual seriousness, was too stunned to protest, and Donatello moved forward. He took a pad and a pen, and with a concerned and serious look that he had seen on physicians on TV, he spoke like he was all business.

“Good. The first step will be to relax. You must think of something that makes you happy.”

Raph’s face twisted.

“There’s nothing good in my damn life,” he grunted. “You should know that Don, we are in the same damn boat!”

“Don’t be ridiculous, there some good things,” Donatello scolded, “and call me Doctor. If you can’t make a precise mental picture, think of something as simple as a color. A soothing color. Fill your mind with this color.”

Donatello had read briefly about therapy and know that visualizing peaceful scene was indeed helpful. Not all of this should have to be a roleplay.

Raphael closed his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. But he must have followed the instructions because he seemed calmer. Donnie smiled at this result.

“Now, Mr. Hamato. Tell me about anything that brings you frustration. However, keep the soothing color in your head. While you speak, I may touch you. You understand I am a Doctor, I need to collect data on your physiological reactions.” he added promptly, “Your big brother is counting on your full cooperation with this treatment. Go ahead, tell me everything that goes through your head. If I need clarification, I'll ask you. But stay relaxed. What color do you see?”

“Blue,” Raph answered, instinctively.

Donatello started to write scattered words on a sheet of paper, as if he was taking notes. If Raphael opened his eyes, he must believe it was indeed a serious and legitimate therapy.

“Good, focus on the blue and begin. What contributes to your frustrations?”

“My brother is a dumbass and a jerk.”

Donatello rolled his eyes behind his glasses, but staying in character, he asked:

“Which one?” and moved closer.

Raph opened his eyes, his burning glance full of questions.

“M. Hamato, since you can’t follow a simple instruction like closing your eyes, I'll have to blindfold you.”

Donnie had the laundry basket just next to him. Laundry was his chore this week, and he had been too preoccupied to work on it, so he kept the basket close, as a reminder. He took out one of Leo’s bandanas and tied it backwards over Raphael's eyes.

“Thus, open or closed, you will see blue. Start again. Which brother were you talking about?”

Raphael’s voice sounded slightly different. “They are all dumbasses, but Leo is the worst.”

While Raphael answered, Donnie mechanically caressed Raphael’s plastron.

Donatello remained professional. “Well, tell me about him.”

Donnie, now having more experience than with his first patient, grew bolder, faster. His instinct told him that Raph wasn’t a turtle to indulge in endless foreplay. Kneeling down, he licked the plastron slit of his ‘patient’.  
  
“He is boring as fuck. He doesn’t care about himself, he is such a moron,” Raph continued, his voice shaking. “He’ll end up killed by his own damn fault for sure.”

It’s didn’t take long before Raph dropped down and Don, his eyes wide, wondered how he could put such an incredibly huge cock in his mouth. He gave careful licks, wondering how he could carry out this medical interview. Donnie thought that Raphael would need a stronger treatment than Mikey, being so much worse. He had tried to prepare himself, but they were not ready to move so quickly to the next step, neither of them.

Raphael babbled frantically about Leonardo, his stupidity, his incompetence, and so on, but he stayed hard as steel.

Donnie found the subject dull. Raph had been fighting with the leader for at least the last eight years, without any good coming from it. Donnie tried to guide Raph to another topic.

“Is celibacy hard on you?”

Raphael remained for a moment without answering, dumbfounded by the unexpected question. Don, taking advantage of his immobility, tried to take more into his mouth, but it was impossible unless he perforated his own esophagus.

"What would I do with a girlfriend?"  Raphael asked in a stifled voice.

Don tasted the precum leaking from his brother’s cock. He only had to push a little harder. He felt it. Raph was about to crack.

“With all the sexual energy that emanates from you, I presume you need relief.” Donnie replied. “Imagine me as a willing partner. What would you do?”

Don regretted his question for a brief moment when Raphael's hands pushed Donatello's head to take in his cock entirely. The last rational thought Donnie had was: "Mutant lips must be made of an extraordinary composite to stretch without tearing." Then Raphael's rhythmic thrusts veiled his reason under lust. Raphael literally fucked Donnie’s face, flooding the little empty space that remained with a bitter and salty fluid. Don, despite his intense excitement, was sure he would suffocate if Raph came in his mouth.

Don took a step back.

"Good, excellent answer,” he praised. “Since you are not fully relieved, we will move on to the second part.”

Donnie sat down on his desk and opened the bottle of lube he had placed there in anticipation of this medical check-up.

He prepared himself, as he had seen on the site that Sheila recommended. He guided Raphael, still blindfolded, to push inside him and prepared himself for the rough ride.

Raph groaned, thrusting at a furious pace. Never had Don thought that suffering could be so addictive. Donnie had already cum twice, almost without touching himself, when Raph finally spilled into him.  
  
Donnie got up, washed, put on his glasses, straightened his lab coat, removed his brother's blindfold and asked in a voice that didn’t quiver too badly.

“Mr. Hamato. Do you feel better?”

Raph looked almost frantic, but he also seemed more calm and harmless than he had been in the last few years.

“Well, I think so,” he stammered. “So, did my score increase? How many points did I get?” he wondered.

Donatello had forgotten about his own made-up story, but he replied with confidence.  
“The treatment gave better results than expected. I will say 55%,” he said seriously.  
“Wooo! In yer face, Mikey! You'll tell Leo, huh? I mean, are ya going to tell him for my note?” he wanted to know, unusually eager. ”But you will only tell about the note, huh? Not the other stuff and all,” he explained with a slight blush that Donnie found almost endearing.

“Yes, the rest is strictly confidential”, Donatello reassured. “I am bound to professional secrecy. My prescription is that you come to see me three times a week. On the other hand, if you feel a relapse coming on, I mean a lack of control about your drinking habit or your anger, you don’t have to wait for the next appointment. Come see me at the clinic,” Don explained, scrawling a note on a prescription pad and pushing the sheet into Raph’s hand. Donatello had gone as far as printing some paper with the name and a cheap logo of his so-called clinic.

Raph opened his green eyes wide, hearing about a “clinic” and receiving a kind of official prescription, but he answered simply before leaving.  
“Yes, Doctor.”

It was the first time in almost ten years that Raph had spoken to him in a respectful tone, and Don felt more gratified than if he had found a cure for cancer.  
  
Shit, could he nominate Sheila for an honorary doctorate?  
  



End file.
